


fair child, bright and opalescent

by titaniaeli



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: Snapshots of our favorite Detective Mun.





	1. friends

Detective Mun Kwon Ho was a perfect and beautiful human being and that was a unanimous agreement around their cluster, no matter how fiercely Sun tried to deny that.

Risking his life to put Sun’s repulsive brother behind bars only cemented their unfaltering trust in the Korean detective, long before he has even met any one of them.

Needless to say, none of them was surprised when he turned up in Paris, fighting alongside Sun.

It did make for quite an interesting conversation when Lito’s first reaction was to bear hug the man. Kwon Ho’s reaction had been endearing as he bewilderingly patted the crying Spanish man’s back and at the same time, subtly tried to squirm out of the bear hug.

He had taken the news of BPO and sensates quite well, listening intently to Will’s straightforward explanations and demonstrations with the rest of the cluster. He was more than willing to believe them, although Lito was adamant that a large part of it had got to do with his trust in Sun.

Afterwards, as the story goes, he joined in their fight against BPO, further risking his life for a bunch of strangers he doesn’t even know that well. It was _really_ no surprise that after the wedding his phone was constantly bombarded with messages from his strange friends from overseas.

He had most notably become friends with Hernando and Daniela. Despite the lack of common interests between the three of them, they seemed to get along remarkably well.

Being ordinary ‘sapiens’, without the emotional bond of a sensate connection, they have to stick together in their own ways. The language barrier was one thing without the advantage of sharing skills, but Kwon Ho had started brushing up on his English once he returned to Seoul.

Having his sapien friends’ texting each other every day in the group chat was another great method to brush up on his English.

 

 **AMABITCHA:** GOOD MORNING MY EXTRAORDINARY ORDINARY FAM

 

He squinted at her message, deciding to ignore the weird lingo and greeted her. It was getting dark on his side though, so he sent her a ‘good evening’ text.

 

 **Hernando Fuentes:** Are you still at work, Mun?

 **THE BUG:** _*sends moon emoji*_ !!!

 **ZakiaZakia:** It should be evening in Seoul now. I hope you’re not staying late again!

 

Most of his friends should still be in the afternoon, and sometimes when he’s still up at 2 in the morning and texted back, he got quite a bit of nagging from them for sleeping late.

Keeping up with the time differences was a little confusing sometimes.

 

 **Felix The Man:** GOOD MORNING BITCHES

 

He stifled a smile at the messages that poured in.

“Messaging your girlfriend?” Min Jun smirked as he walked past his desk. He stopped briefly, a paper cup of black coffee gripped tight in his hand.

“Shut up.” He said, rolling his eyes.

His partner has met Sun a few times, and has developed a healthy respect for the former fugitive. Being thrown on your ass whenever they sparred against each other does a lot in beating down someone’s ego too.

 

 **Kickass Cop 1:** Will wants me to tell you to go home early as cop work is a bitch but I know he’s a damn hypocrite

 **AMABITCHA:** PREACH

 **AMABITCHA:** TELL THAT WHITE BOY TO KEEP TO HIS HEALTHY HABITS FIRST

 **VELASQUEZ!:** LMAOOOO

 

“Go home.” Min Jun sighed dramatically. Before he could protest, the other man started grabbing for the stack of files on his desk.

“Give them back!” He yelped, trying to get out of his chair and nearly tripping over one of the wheels.

“Go home already!” Min Jun said loudly. “I don’t want your girlfriend texting me death threats because I kept you here too late.”

He didn’t have the heart to say that it’s undoubtedly Nomi being egged on by her wife to send vaguely threatening and creepy messages to his partner. As a law-abiding citizen, he should probably be warning her that sending threats to a detective was a serious offence, but he has lost all rights of being self-righteous when he crossed an entire continent to wrack havoc in a foreign country for a woman.

It’s like his life has been dropped into a sappy Korean TV drama.

“No one kept me anywhere.” He said petulantly, but he gave up on snatching back his files from Min Jun.

Insurance frauds were always a headache to handle, and if his partner wished to deal with the paperwork for those cases, he’s more than happy to hand them over.

 

 **Mun Kwon Ho:** I’m heading home now.

 

His phone vibrated as messages flooded his screen. He shook his head in quiet amusement at the party emojis that filled the group chat.

Going to Paris to find Sun was the best thing that has ever happened in his life, a decision he has never regretted, but meeting his new friends was a close second. He counted himself lucky to have been accepted by such an exceptional group of people, to be privileged enough to call them friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched Sense8 and realized Mun called his partner 'Jun'. I originally named him Min Joon, but Min Jun works well.


	2. family

"You didn't have to come down to fetch me." Sun said, hiding a smile when she spotted him.  

"Of course I do," his smile was bright enough to outshine the actual sun. She stifled herself before she started to think of weird metaphorical thoughts; she already had enough of their friends comparing them to the sun and moon because of their names. "It's your first day at work." 

Her eyes fluttered shut briefly as he bended down to kiss her cheek chastely. Lito cooed at the back of her mind, and she delivered a swift kick at his shin.

“Shall we stop for lunch first?” He asked.

She hummed thoughtfully, “ _Samgyeopsal?”_

“Eh,” he protested. “We should celebrate your first day of work. Let’s get beef instead.”

“Fine,” she chuckled, shaking her head.

Kwon Ho suddenly froze in his tracks. She faltered, looking back at him in confusion. His face had gone white, his hands clenching into fists beside him.

"Kwon Ho," a man approached him. He was clad in a sharp three-piece suit, crimson tie stark against the expensive black fabric of his vest. He was an older man with a weathered, dignified face, his hands clasped together in front of him as he gazed at Kwon Ho. 

His first instinct was to grab Sun's hand, already turning around to flee. He nearly stumbled to a stop as another suit-clad man greeted him from behind. The second man has a softer, younger face, and thin lips prone to smiling. 

"Kwon Ho," the second man said, inclining his head. "It has been a while. How are you?" 

"Secretary Jang," he said stiffly. "I'm doing fine."

Sun's sharp gaze studied the two strangers warily. Mild recognition gleamed in her eyes, her stance shifting surreptitiously to protect him. Despite the tension, he couldn't help but felt a spark of warmth in his chest at her protective gesture. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned back around and glowered at the first man. 

"What are you doing here?" He said sharply. 

"If you think that I came here specially just to find you, you're mistaken." The man said calmly. "It's simply coincidence. I have business here."

He exhaled, still burning with the sharp edge of agitation. He nodded brusquely, eager to leave. They were already gathering attention, standing in the middle of the lobby. Also, there's no one in Seoul currently who does not recognize the man in front of him.

"Why are you leaving so fast?" The man questioned, his brows furrowing in surprise. "It has been a while since we last talked."

"Are you sure you want to be seen in public with me?" He asked sardonically. The mocking dryness in his tone visibly startled Sun, but she remained silent except for the slight widening of her eyes. He felt a little guilty to have her caught in the crossfire, but it was too late to run. 

"What's wrong with a father speaking to his son?" The man retorted.

Sun stiffened beside him, her hand slipping from his grasp. He wanted to reach back out for her hand, but it's already sapping his energy to compose himself. 

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" His father asked, his gaze resting on Sun curiously. 

"No," Sun replied, her voice controlled as she bowed courteously. "We were just heading home."

"Then I hope you do not mind if I chat with my son for a moment." His father smiled. It was his diplomatic smile, clinical and disinterested, a veil of profession settling over his expression.

If Sun noticed the subtle command behind his facade, she did not say anything. She merely nodded and shot him a concerned glance. 

"I'll wait for you outside." She said softly. 

"Sit down with me, Kwon Ho." His father said, already turning to walk towards the lobby cafe. 

* * *

"Who's that guy?" Wolfgang asked. "He looks important."

The cluster has gathered at the first hint of alertness coming from Sun. They have witnessed the abnormal encounter between father and son, and it was obvious that Kwon Ho was  _not_  happy to see the older man.

"That man is Chief Prosecutor Mun Kang Woo." Sun answered. Important was an understatement. 

Recently embroiled in scandals of the prosecution office involving bribery and embezzlement, the man had been all over the news. Kwon Ho has always been reticent whenever the topic of family came up between them, and considering her own family issues, she hadn't push for him to talk. 

He'll talk when he's ready. 

"Ah." Wolfgang nodded in understanding, sudden discomfort replacing the curiosity on his face.

"Will Detective Mun be alright?" Lito asked, fidgeting on his feet. He looked ready to dash right back into the building to rescue Kwon Ho.

"It's his father." Riley said quietly, taking Will's hand. 

"Well," Wolfgang said loudly. "If you need any help beating an asshole up, call for me."

No one needed to ask who the  _asshole_  mentioned in his offer. He vanished from Sun's sight, already slipping back to sleep between Kala and Rajan. Kala sighed in annoyance, her hand squeezing Sun's shoulder in comfort before she disappeared. Rajan's questions faded as she focused on her own surroundings, the almost stifling warmth of incense and drawn curtains sliding from her blood as Seoul's chilly autumn breeze bit at her exposed skin. 

Sun could still feel the couple hovering at the back of her mind, ready to come out again at the first hint of distress. 

She felt an unimaginable gratitude and fondness for her cluster suddenly. They were always ready to defend Kwon Ho, even without her asking for their help. At least she could entrust Kwon Ho's safety to them in the event she's unable to be there for him. 

She knew without a doubt that they would die for him, just as she would do the same for their partners. 

 _Of course we will_ , Capheus whispered. She felt the brief touch of his fingers brushing back her hair before her cluster disappeared one by one. 

She fished out a cigarette from her pack and lit it up. The nicotine flushed the cold from her body as she exhaled the smoke. She has been trying to quit because of Kwon Ho's nagging, but it's not going to be an overnight thing. 

"Ms Bak?" Secretary Jang called out politely. 

She swiftly moved her cigarette to her other hand, straightening in surprise. 

"Please," the man raised a hand quickly. "I just want to talk to you for a moment."

She relaxed slightly, but she kept her guard up. 

"My name is Jang Sung Moo. I have been Chief Mun's secretary for many years." Secretary Jang said pleasantly, handing a name card to her. With a cautious stare, she slowly took the name card from his hand. Her eyes flicked to the name written on the card before she focused on him again. "I have heard of you plenty, Ms Bak." 

"I am aware of my reputation." She said bluntly. It wasn't that long ago her face was plastered on every TV screen in Korea after all.

"I hope you are not offended. I do not mean to sound accusing." Secretary Jang said hastily. "I only meant to say that I have known Kwon Ho since he was a teenager, and I have been keeping track of his activities. I know that Kwon Ho was in charge of your brother's case and was the one to put him in jail."

"If you're asking if I am obliged to stay with him because of that, it's not." She replied, her tone curt. She's not going to discuss her feelings for Kwon Ho to a stranger.

"I am simply curious how the two of you know each other, seeing as you were a fugitive on the run and suspected to be out of the country during the investigation on Bak Joong Ki." Secretary Jang said smoothly.

"I do not have to answer you." She said. 

Will briefly appeared to ground her temper, his fingers gentle on her elbow, reminding her to be careful, to be patient.

"What are you doing, Secretary Jang?" Kwon Ho's reappearance was a blessing. 

She subconsciously released a breath as he came up to them, blocking her from Secretary Jang's view.

"Simply greeting Ms Bak, Kwon Ho." The other man smiled easily. "And wondering how the two of you met."

"That's none of your concern." Kwon Ho said tightly. "I already have enough interrogation from Father." He grabbed Sun's hand and pulled at her, his shoulders held taut with tension and barely concealed anxiety. "We're leaving." 

Secretary Jang did not try to stop them, bowing as they hurriedly left. 

She had to tug at his hand to slow him down before she tripped over her heels. She could see his shoulders trembling from his back. Whatever father and son were talking about, it had obviously affected Kwon Ho to a certain degree.

“Car keys.” She said.

He blinked at her, not comprehending.

“Your car keys. Give them to me.” She demanded. “I’m not letting you drive like this.”

The sullen silence and compliance scared her, intensified by the rest of her cluster. Sensates tended to feel things more strongly because of their multiple bonds, and she has seven other people in her head who cared a lot for Kwon Ho.

They were silent the whole ride back, their appetites for lunch gone. She tried to control her urge to ask, but it was hard with Nomi and Will at the back of her mind, their natural curiosity and caution dialled at its highest.

She has never seen Kwon Ho in such uncharacteristic silence before, and it both worried and frightened her.

She rolled into her carpark, switching off her engine. They did not exit the vehicle immediately, sitting in the dark as she waited for him to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Kwon Ho said quietly.

“What for?” She asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

He chuckled softly, rubbing his forehead. Fingers ran roughly through his hair, blunt nails digging into the tender skin of his neck. Almost instinctively, she seized his hand and brought it to his lap, stilling the frantic tremble.

“I guess you already know who he is.” He sighed.

They were just watching the morning news earlier after all. Mun Kang Woo’s face had greeted him on the front page of their newspapers as well.

“You never told me he’s your father.” She said placidly. She hoped she doesn’t sound accusing; she doesn’t blame him for not informing her.

“It’s complicated.” He grimaced, closing his eyes. “I moved out of the house a long time ago, and we haven’t spoken for years.” He leaned the back of his head against the headrest, staring out at the carpark. The terrible greenish lighting flickered above the car. “I am my father’s eternal disappointment. He wasn’t happy about my career choice... He always wanted me to be a lawyer.”

“Why didn’t you?” She asked curiously. 

“I’m not so good at using my mouth to fight for justice.” He laughed. “I’m far more useful going out there to catch the bad guys.” 

Her lips twitched, fondness gleaming in her dark eyes.

His laughter faded from his expression and he glanced down at their joined hands on his lap. He absently rubbed circles at the base of her thumb, his gaze faraway.

“My father... he’s not a good man. He’s dangerous and powerful.” He revealed. “He done a lot of stuffs to get to where he is. The police have tried investigating him in the past... but, well, he has always been good at covering up.”

He pressed the heel of his palm between his eyes, hiding his expression from her.

“Do you know what’s it’s like, Sun?” He asked, his voice shaking slightly. “Everywhere you go, your colleagues being suspicious of you despite how hard you worked to become a detective.” He inhaled sharply, and she could hear the heartache trembling in his throat. “I didn’t want to be known as Mun Kang Woo’s son. I wanted to be a detective... and even when I have finally reached my goal, I was being watched and investigated because I’m that man’s child.”

It was then that Sun realized that he wasn’t angry at his father. He was _scared_.

He dropped his hand, and his eyes were bright like lantern lights in the dark.

“My greatest fear is that one day I’ll have to go after my own father.” He divulged.

She brought his hand to her mouth, pressing her lips against his wrist. She could feel the pulse under her lips, fluttering desperately.

“If that happens,” she promised. “I’ll be there with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we dropped right into angst-land!


	3. alternate universe; sensate mun

“What got you so rattled?”

He was still nursing his headache and the sudden voice made him winced in pain. The rain had stopped when Min Jun finally roused him awake, and the police have swarmed the building to search for the escaped prisoner. He had remained on the rooftop, waving away his partner’s worry. 

“Let me look at your head.” The woman clad in a doctor’s coat crouched down in front of him. She grabbed his chin, tilting his head to the side to observe the bump near the corner of his brow. “Well, at least it doesn’t look like a concussion.”

“That looks like a hard hit, Cristina.” A man kneeled down beside him. “You sure he doesn’t need to see a doctor about this?”

“ _I_ am a doctor, Jake.” Cristina said snappily.

“Is it valid if you are not really here?” Jake replied in consideration. He yelped as the woman’s fist lashed out at his head, stumbling back as he dodged the hit.

“Stop it.” He groaned. He’s soaked, his head was throbbing, and he just allowed his suspect to flee.

“But damn, that woman’s not so bad, isn’t she?” Jake mused, gently prodding the light bump on his head. “Never seen anyone take you down before.”

His cheeks lit up with a dull flush. He really wished his fellow cop would stop talking in such a loud voice.

“Quiet, Jake.” Another woman materialized on the rooftop. “Cristina is right. Obviously something got you rattled. You looked like you know her from somewhere.”

It’s not often that Debbie Ocean appeared in front of him. Because of their careers, she tried not to get him too involved in her life. Despite the fact that they both worked at two opposite sides of the world, she’s a practical woman who does not discounted any loose ends.

The less Detective Mun Kwon Ho knows about her illicit activities, the less he has to get tangled up in her affairs.

“Well, I _do_ know her from somewhere.” He said hesitantly. It wasn’t everyday that he lost in a tournament to a skinny girl who looked like she might snap like a twig if hit hard enough.  

Also, he never forgets the way a person fought.

“I think she’s like us.” He said reluctantly.

“Are you sure?” Cristina said sharply.

Their cluster was birthed almost a year ago by an older woman from China. Not long after she had spoken and explained to them about their situation, she vanished. None of them could contact her anymore, and although they refused to admit it, they knew that she’s dead.

“Who’s like us?” The last member of their cluster popped up suddenly.

“Don’t do that, Clint!” Jake yelped.

Clint laughed at the other man’s shock in delight. He was the best at hiding his presence from his cluster, perhaps a special ability brought over from his life as a former assassin. 

On the other hand, Kwon Ho was the least likely to get himself startled by his cluster, as he was constantly aware of their whereabouts.

“Ouch, look at that bump.” Clint clucked his tongue, bending down to peer at his head. “That chick got you good!”

He swatted at Clint’s face in annoyance, before trying to stand. His cluster rushed at him, protesting loudly.

“Stay down,” Cristina snapped. “And take your blockers.”

“If Ms Bak is really a sensate,” Clint agreed, shoving him back down. He was almost envious at the archer’s effortless strength. “Then you should take your blockers, just in case.”

“Do you need more?” Cristina asked.

Having a genius doctor and a professional thief in his cluster proved useful in procuring the ingredients for blockers. Clint’s connection to the Underworld gave them a direct way in to the Archipelago. Even Jake’s position in New York allowed him to investigate BPO easily, keeping track of the organization’s movements to warn all of them.

Sometimes, Kwon Ho felt useless compared to the rest of them. As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Debbie pinched his arm.

“I have more than enough.” He said. “Is it really necessary?”

 _"Yes.”_ Jake insisted, to his surprise. “She’s a murderer.”

“She’s _not_ a murderer.” He said abruptly, cold as ice. The whole circumstances surrounding the Bak family were suspicious, but if he’s completely sure of one thing, it’s that Sun Bak did not murder her father.

“It doesn’t matter.” Debbie interjected. “It’s still dangerous to have her in your head before we’re sure of her allegiance.”

He understood their concern. He _felt_ their concern.

It’d be so much easier to track Sun Bak down with the sensate link between them, but his cluster’s safety was more important.

“Fine,” he conceded. “I’ll take the blockers.”

* * *

She’s on the plane to London, scrolling through the news on her burner phone, when he first appeared. She nearly screamed at seeing him sitting beside her.

He’s still in his white hospital garb, bruises dark and stark under his tired eyes. He greeted her with an exhausted smile, tinged with a spark of mischief when he spotted the wide-eyed shock on her face.

“Hello, Ms Bak,” he grinned, blinking slowly. “You look better than I expected, after all the chaos you have created at your brother’s gala.”

“What’s going on?” Nomi asked on the other side of her seat.

Sun didn’t answer her, still staring at the detective uncomprehendingly. For a moment, she could not understand his presence on the plane with her.

“Why do you look so confused, Ms Bak?” He teased, leaning over. She smelled iodoform and cleaning agents, both scents that reminded her strongly of a hospital room. “Is this your first time seeing another sensate from another cluster?”

“You’re like me.” She stated.

“Is someone else there with you?” Nomi said, following her gaze to the empty seat.

Sun blinked and she’s in a private hospital room, staring down at the bedridden man. The heart rate monitor beat at a steady crescendo beside the bed.

“The blockers wore off while I’m in the hospital.” Detective Mun Kwon Ho shrugged. His shirt had shifted up slightly, and she could see the bandages around his abdomen. She felt a pang of guilt when she remembered the incident.

He had been trying to arrest her brother when he got shot.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Kwon Ho said, breaking her reverie. When she gazed at his face, his eyes looked lively despite the paleness of his complexion. “It’s my own fault I got shot. I got careless.”

He suddenly grimaced in a familiar manner, cocking his head to the side, as if someone who she couldn’t see was in the same room with them and talking to Kwon Ho. By the expression on his face, it looked like he was getting a lecture.

“I’m not looking at you.” She said curtly.

He peered up at her under long lashes, and the smile on his face was secretive and infuriating.

“Are you heading somewhere?” He asked, and then they were back on the plane. He absently pushed his seat back, so he could rest in a more comfortable position.

“It’s none of your business, Detective Mun.” She said stiffly, her gaze darting elsewhere.

Nomi’s jaw dropped in stupefaction. She looked to the side, probably at Amanita, and then she quickly vanished.

When he laughed, it was soft. It occurred to her that she has never really heard him laughed before. It was strange to feel intrigued by this detective, seeing as they have only met once in real life, not including that visit to her trainer’s home. She wondered if he was on blockers back then, or if he had already been aware of her presence on the other side of the door. 

“I have a feeling, Ms Bak,” he smiled gently. “That I’ll be seeing you very soon.”

He suddenly looked up, his smile growing brighter. She glimpsed a blonde man entering the hospital room briefly before she was caught in his gaze again.

“Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m not there.” He winked, disappearing from her side.

When she tried to visit him, she found herself hitting a wall. Frustrated, she listened to Nomi’s frantic report to the rest of their cluster about the unexpected revelation.

She’s anxious by their implied meeting in the future, not liking the lack of information. She didn’t like not knowing anything, but this time she thought that a larger part of her was excited at seeing Detective Mun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mun's cluster in this AU:
> 
> Cristina Yang from Grey's Anatomy  
> Jake Peralta from Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
> Debbie Ocean from Ocean's 8  
> Clint Barton from Avengers 
> 
> Obviously, I have tweaked their ages a little.


	4. injury

It’s not often Kwon Ho was injured enough to land himself in the hospital. Barring the Bak Joong Ki case, where the bastard shot him in the abdomen. While he might be on the investigation team, it’s not as exciting as most dramas showed. It was mostly slow days that were just piles of paperwork and wasting time with petty punks who refused to admit to their crimes.

He experimentally rotated his ankle, biting back a gasp of pain as the swollen flesh throbbed under the bandage. The injury wasn’t bad enough to require a cast, but he would still have some difficulty walking.

He gazed at the long stretch of corridor in front of him and muffled a sigh. Min Jun only had time to make sure he’s safely sent to the hospital before he returned to the crime scene.

Constantly running after the criminals was one thing they did not lie about on TV.

He wobbled slightly when he stood up and had to pause briefly to push back the pain that shot up his leg. Taking a shaky breath, his first step nearly sent him crashing to the floor, but his next step was slightly easier as he rested his weight on his good ankle.

He breathed deeply, preparing to take the next step. As expected, he nearly stumbled, his knee suddenly going weak. Before he could crash into the floor however, a hand gripped his elbow.

“What are you trying to do?” Sun asked.

She’s still dressed in a sharp business suit, and he stole a second to appreciate the way the pale pink blazer accentuated her shoulders and the length of her legs in those slim pants.

“Walking?” He said in slight embarrassment.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist, ducking under his arm.

They were not an affectionate couple, not that they ever shied away from fond touches, but more often than not touches between them has always been bruises on skin and bones groaning at the end of a strenuous spar.

“Come on,” she said brusquely. “Our cab is waiting outside.”

The walk towards the hospital’s entrance was slow and tedious, and his ankle was growing numb from the abuse and stress. Sun remained patient the entire way, grabbing him tighter if she felt him faltering.

Despite her petite physique, she was far stronger than she looked. Something that most people tended to underestimate. It’s not a mistake that Kwon Ho would make after she thrashed him at their first encounter. Or the second.

But she was right when she said that he thinks too much.

“How did you know I’m here anyway?” He asked.

“Min Jun- _ssi_ called.” She answered. “He told me you injured yourself chasing after a criminal.” She shot him a disapproving look here, and suddenly he felt like a child being scolded by his mother. “I didn’t think it’s just a _sprain_.”

“Sunbae has a tendency to exaggerate.” He laughed. Inwardly, he vowed to kill Min Jun the next time he saw him.

Sun carefully shielded his head as he ducked into the cab. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief as his weight was taken off his ankle.

In the cold of the cab, he suddenly felt every ache and pain in his body. He muffled a yawn and tried not to let himself slipped against Sun’s thin shoulder beside him.

Sun has bony shoulders, and it’s really not that comfortable to lie on.

In the darkness of the car, he could see that she’s contemplating something. He hid a smile, wondering when her expressions had become so familiar to him. It should frighten him; they barely knew each other. It has only been three months since Paris, and they were past rivals and a detective chasing after a fugitive before they became lovers.

Sometime, he thought that they were moving too fast, but Sun felt different. He barely even understood the strange bond Sun shared with seven other people, but the way he accepted that was as effortless as breathing.

Loving Sun was not easy. She guarded her heart fiercely, but behind that stoic, unyielding front was a gentle heart large enough to unconditionally love seven people.

He knew that loving Sun meant loving her other selves too.

He didn’t want to think too much over their relationship, although he knew it was something that he has to confront one day.

He has never loved anyone before, not in the way he loved Sun. The depth of his feelings scared him, but unlike Sun, he does not have a cluster to confide in.

He didn’t know if Sun Bak would be in his future, but he would really like that.

“Kwon Ho- _ssi_ ,” Sun said abruptly. She took a deep breath, as if mentally preparing herself. “I would like it if you add me as your emergency contact.”

His eyes widened in surprise. While his brain was processing, Sun tilted her head to the side, the way she would do whenever one of her cluster talked to her. Whatever they were saying to her, she didn’t seem to like it, judging from the scowl directed at the empty space in front of her.

“I heard that Min Jun- _ssi_ is your emergency contact.” She said hurriedly to fill up the sudden silence from the man beside her. “But since he’s your partner, there might be times that he cannot be there for you. It is only logical and practical to put me in as your emergency contact if you get in trouble the next time.”

“I would like that, Sun- _ssi_.” He said gently, cutting off her rambling.

He couldn’t see her expression, her hair felling against the side of her cheek and hiding her face from him, but he could hear the soft exhale from her lips. He smiled and tucked his hand under hers.

“I would like that.” He repeated, softly and secretively and filled with a hundred words he could not say out loud.

One day, he’d tell her of how much she infuriated and scared and strengthened him. One day, he’d tell her of how terrified he felt, braced against her in the dark, his heart in her palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ssi: Mister, Misses, and Miss when or where two people who are not on casual terms will typically apply the suffix 씨 (ssi) to the other person's name. (Apparently If the honorific suffix is attached to only the person's family name, the honorific suffix becomes demeaning and disrespectful, thus Sun-ssi instead of Ms Bak—which would translate to Bak-ssi in Korean. Besides, I think their relationship has transcended into their names after knowing each other for months. They still tend to call each other Detective Mun and Ms Bak when they are teasing each other though.)
> 
> Sunbae: A word that refers to people with more experience (at work, school, etc)—a senior.


End file.
